


S'il Suffisait D'aimer (If It Were Enough to Love)

by JCF



Series: Bridges: A 221B Anthology [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Don’t copy to another site, I Love You Scene (Sherlock: The Final Problem), Inspired by Music, Post I Love You Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCF/pseuds/JCF
Summary: The moments immediately following the I Love You Scene in The Final Problem.





	S'il Suffisait D'aimer (If It Were Enough to Love)

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics of inspiration:  
> S’il suffisait qu’on s’aime, s’il suffisait d’aimer  
> Si l’on pouvait changer les choses et tout recommencer  
> S’il suffisait qu’on s’aime, s’il suffisait d’aimer
> 
> English Translation:  
> If it was enough that we love each other, if it was enough to love  
> If we could change things and start all over again.  
> If we just loved each other, if it was enough to love

“I love you.”

The line went dead.

“Sherlock?” 

Nothing but dead air.

She called his name again, but got no response.

Slowly, Molly brought the phone down from her ear. She stared at the black screen in her trembling hand.

It clattered to the counter.

Fresh tears welled in her eyes.

“Damn you, Sherlock,” she whispered. She had just forgiven him for everything he’d done to himself and his friends lately. She had long accepted that she was not someone Sherlock considered his type. And now he goes and does this?

Why? What was his game? What would possess him to— No, it wasn’t a game. It couldn’t be. Sherlock didn’t do anything without a good reason. So why? Why would he ask her to say the three words that were the most true to her?

But what did it matter? Those words weren’t enough, even if he had said them to her first. They never would be enough. How could they? _She_ wasn’t enough. She was nothing but a friend to him, someone who allowed him to experiment on the bodies of those who’d given themselves to science. She didn’t doubt that he’d meant those three words, but not in the way she wanted him to. He’d never mean them in that way. She wasn’t enough. She never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> This 221B is brought to you by:
> 
> “S’il Suffisait D’aimer” as recorded by Josh Groban from his latest album, “Bridges.”  
> (Written by: Jean-Jacques Goldman and Roland Romanelli. Originally recorded by Celine Dion.)


End file.
